A New Definition
by MysteryNightSky
Summary: Skyler was forced to marry a prince she never met, but what happens when things don't go as planned? Adding Skyler to anything will end in trouble, or will it? Can Skyler suck up her pride and deal with it? Rate T do to my paranoia and several injuries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic ever! So I'd really appreciate everyone to review. Don't worry I don't mind being criticized but please don't try to ruin my dreams. **

**So this story idea came to me in a dream a while after i had read a fanfiction similar to this. In this story Skyler is played by Hikari. Her personality fit better to the whole plot. Thanks for reading!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

"I will get out of this cell if it's the last thing I do," I whispered. I got so frustrated I began kicking the bars of the cell door, though I forgot bare feet against bitter cold metal isn't the most pleasant feeling. I took off my torn wedding dress and underneath I was wearing a purple halter and black leggings that stretched towards my ankles. It was the only thing I would wear so…duh. I noticed my dress was stained red, so either I was bleeding or the guard I bite was… _Heh heh, I guess I have sharper teeth than I thought._ _Pfft… he deserved it for just grabbing my arm and telling another guard do the same._ I always put up a fight and my supposed _'wedding'_ didn't stop me from getting into a fight_. Ha ha… they thought that just because I was a princess that I was weak._ Not me, I'm probably the strongest princess that ever lived, considering my many secret talents.

"Hey you, quit making such noise!" shouted a male voice.

"Shut up, I can do what I want!" I shouted back. I think I got this person angry because next thing I knew I was staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Princess Skyler, could you calm down! We aren't gonna hurt you so quit being an annoyance!"

All I did in response was stick my tongue out childishly, I was known for that.

"Ugh, your such a little brat!"

"Says you!"

"Look who's talking!"

I guess my next reaction was out of anger because I had grabbed the guy's shirt and pulled him closer so he could hear me loud and clear.

" I'm going to say this once, so you better be listening! I'm gonna get out of here and you can't do anything about it, just you watch me!" I snarled.

Apparently my words shocked him because his mouth was slightly open and he was shooting me daggers. _Huh I guess my looks didn't help._ My dress was in the corner of my cell, I was bare foot, and I was wearing what I had under my dress, which was a purple halter and black leggings. I released the guy and shoved him against the wall on the other side of the bars. He just continued staring at me in… _awe_? Well I was too busy denting the bars to take much notice. Did I ever mention how powerful I am compared to my fragile appearance? Well I may only be 16 but after everything I've been through, I was extremely strong, physically and emotionally. I'm proud to say that I haven't cried since I was 3 years old. Impressive huh?

* * *

After about 10 minutes of me kicking the bars, I got bored. _Yup, I just said I got bored, not tired, just bored._ I decide to sit in the middle of my cell and start pouting. Sure I'm childish but try being stuck in a cell for who knows how long only entertaining yourself by kicking the bars. Let me just say, _not so much fun._

* * *

"How can you be so headstrong when you've been captured?"

I had completely forgotten that that blonde was still there watching me…_darn my short attention span!_

"I know I can get out of this and I'm a notorious troublemaker," I replied starting to giggle. I have a great sense of humor, so I can take and make a joke…I'm awesome like that.

The blonde just smirked, "You're different, aren't you?"

I smiled. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

The blonde's face started turning a light shade of pink_. Did he just blush?_ _Oh great, how can this get any worse…then I remembered everything!_

* * *

"Oh my goddess! Its you! Gosh why didn't I recognize you sooner…stupid stupid stupid!" I yelled at myself. How could I have not remembered everything? _He __was one of the reasons I was in here._

"Okay Blonde, I'm just gonna ask you two things and then I'm done talking to you."

He stared at me with those icy blue eyes. It freaked me out a bit but I ignored it.

"First, where in the world am I?"

"You're in the Castanet Island Jail." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Second, why am I here?"

"Your people haven't been fair in our little treaty so for now you're our war prisoner." He stated coldly.

When he said that it hit me like a ton of bricks… I hate to admit it but…I _fainted_. _So much for tough girl me._ I guess I was unconscious for about an hour or two because the guy left and I was alone when I woke up. I remember everything that happened to me. I was completely fine at my own home of Floral Island, and that was just a mere three days ago, but now I'm stuck on Castanet Island. You know maybe I should explain everything so far that has happened…just because you have a right to know.

Okay so here goes nothing…

* * *

**Please R&R. This is my first ever fanfic so I'd really like to know what you all think. Btw if you haven't guessed it just yet this is a HikariXGill story. I really like Hikari's personality so I decided she fitted the princess picture much better than Akari. I'm not sure how far I'll go with this so if you think it should be continued please review! Thanks!**

**~MysteryNightSky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers (if i have any *sigh*) This is chapter 2! I'd like to thank Ace Girl34 for proofing this for me! Thanks Buddy! This is chapter is about how this all happened to our poor heroine. Enjoy ^.^'**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

"No, No, NO!" My voice was barely a whisper and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Please sweetheart, we want to end this worthless war and this is the only way." My father's voice was full with sympathy and sprinkled with guilt.

"We never wanted this war in the first place. Marriage was the only thing to show our efforts to unite the two islands." Here mother was trying to make things sound like they were no big deal…_but she was dead wrong_.

This was _NOT_ how I wanted things and you know what…they didn't even ask _MY_ opinion before deciding this! This is how my parents turned a beautiful night to a horrible nightmare. All I was doing was sitting on the edge of my balcony studying the stars like a friend had taught me to. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I felt a lump in the back of my throat begin to form. _No, I can't be crying…I was as tough as nails, hard as steel. I'm strong…_Or that's at least what I told myself_._ I haven't cried since I was very young so I wasn't going to ruin that record.

I couldn't stand the pain, confusion, frustration, and anger I was experiencing. So what I did shocked my parents…and that's how I remember their faces on the night I saw them. Here's what I did, I jumped off the edge of my balcony from about three stories high. When I hit the ground I ignored the pain ringing through my legs and started sprinting to wherever, as long as I was far away from my 'parents'. _I mean what kind of parent forces their child to get married to some complete stranger just to end a war…especially when the war was completely pointless in the first place!_

I ran until I couldn't see that stupid castle ever again. It became my least favorite place in the entire world, next to the tailor's shop. Don't even get me started on why I hate the tailor's…just don't. When I was surrounded in the comfort of the moon and the stars, I broke down and fell to my knees. I started hyperventilating. It was the only thing I could do to stop myself from crying.

* * *

"Skyler, is that you? Oh my…Goddess, are you okay!"

I hid my face and I remembered that voice. _I was not going to let my one of my best friends in the whole entire world see me like this. _

"Oh come on! You know who I am! It's me, Vivi, so I expect an answer!"

Yes, Vivi the witch princess is one of my best friends so I think you can guess the other… Well? Have you guessed it yet? It's Gale the wizard and if you haven't heard of both of them, we all want to keep it that way.

"Who are you…yelling at…Vivi?" said a mellow voice that I knew so well.

"Isn't it obvious? Gosh you're so thick sometimes, Gale!" Vivi didn't sound happy.

And with that statement the two began arguing so loudly that I was afraid that they would start waking up the whole island.

"Shut up you two!" I hissed. _I wasn't in the mood to deal with their silly arguments at a time like this._

"What's the matter…Skyler?" I heard worry and concern in that calm voice that belonged to Gale. _Did I really worry them both this much? _

"I'm being forced to get married to some stranger and I-I just don't know what to do. I j-just don't want to leave. I'm only 16 for crying out loud."

"We're sorry, Skyler. No offense but what are you doing out here so late? Plus your legs don't look to good. Don't you think someone would like…um notice you missing?" I could tell Vivi was worried too.

"I just needed to leave quick and fast. I couldn't handle it all. My parents told me this personally too. I didn't know how to react, because if it were just some guard I would just have ignored it and complained or run off. But their _faces._..it was all just too much," that was all I could manage to whisper.

I began to clam down, so while I was focused on slowing my breathing, Vivi and Gale thought it would be alright if I stayed at Vivi's house in the forest for a while. _It's not like I don't disappear everyday though._ Some islanders think that I'm just a story that people make up. _Though I'm real…with real emotions and feelings and I'm not some piece you can decide to use to win the game._ It's true that I run off a whole bunch. Just about everyday around 6 in the morning I climb down the vine next to my balcony and go off exploring, climbing or hiking.

This night was _different_.

* * *

My parents were freaking out at the idea of me running away and began to send out the guards to go looking for me. I wasn't expecting this at _all_.

My two personal body guards, Cliff and Gray, were my best human guy friends, so they knew my quirks, hiding places, and how to calm me down and sadly, drag me home.

It took them about an hour to find me. Cliff pinned down my arms and legs with some rope, so I couldn't fight them off and Gray slung me over his shoulder.

"You two suck…Put me down or I'll bite you! I'm not afraid to hurt you! I can still punch you even if you did tie my arms and legs together!" I screamed at them, attempted to kick them, and _apparently_ they knew me too well so my threats had no effect.

"Listen Skyler, you're parents are real worried and we are all tired of this fighting. Plus Gray told me about your fiancé. Right, Gray?" This was so typical Cliff. I slightly groaned to myself knowing these two.

Hearing me, Gray and Cliff laughed a bit, and then Gray spoke up.

"I really did meet him. He is totally rude and takes things seriously."

I interrupted, "Just like you? Or is he much worse? I giggled and Cliff snickered.

Gray suddenly let go of me, "Oops, sorry Skyler," he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I hit the floor with a silent _thud_. I decided to take advantage of my position on the ground.

I swung my tied legs around and tripped him. I laughed along with Cliff, and surprisingly Gray laughed too. I think I may be the only one to get that boy to laugh and I was proud.

"Yes he is much worse than me. When I found out he was going to be your husband, I just knew that when you first met him you were gonna tick him off somehow."

* * *

(Skyler's Note: Gray was completely right when he said this. Just a little future tip)

* * *

"Humph, says you!" I stuck my tongue out childishly. _This is __very common for me._

The two just laughed, untied me and helped me up. "About time you untied me!"I muttered, rubbing my sore wrists.

"Sorry, just had to make sure you wouldn't run off." _He just had to give me the idea, didn't he?_

With those words I darted off in the other direction, but only ended up being tackled and slung over Cliff's shoulder. _Great, just great, I was SO close too!_

"Oh no you don't, you have to get home."Cliff said with a smile. _He knows me so well_**.**

"Fine, let's go then!" I grumbled back without the slightest bit of enthusiasm. All the way to the castle I had ridden on Cliff or Gray's shoulder…they switched now and then.

* * *

Back at the castle I got a giant lecture; it took about an hour and a half. _Yippee, how fun for me!_ I trudged back up to my room and opened my balcony doors. _And_ _who do I find there?_ Of course, it was Vivi and Gale arguing. _Seriously, they're here too? Is this where they come to argue about all their little problems while I'm gone? And they are arguing while I need support and I'm about to get freaking married, people! _

"What are you two doing arguing on my balcony?" I hissed, sounding pissed off…_which I was._

Startled by my sudden appearance, Vivi quickly recovered and began to explain their little argument. _Duh, this is my home! Of course I'm going to be here._

"Okay well, Gale and I wanted to surprise you but I guess we have to spill. So you know how you're getting married to the prince of Castanet Island? Well we are trying to decide who should move there to support you while you live hell with your new husband. So? What do you think? It's a great idea, right? Totally all mine!"

"Was not…it was my idea…Vivi!" Gale said sounding a little angry. _He just hated when someone took credit for one of his ideas._ _Mostly Vivi did this and I assume that's why he hates it so much._

They began arguing again until things started getting a bit too violent for my comfort, I figured that if I let this continue, my balcony might end up having bloodstains. _Gross…_

I was so happy that they wanted to be with me while I endured hell for possibly the rest of my life. I just walked up and hugged them both.

"You guys are the best. Why don't you both come with me?"

They both agreed that they could manage being on the same island. So maybe moving won't be completely hell. But I mean it still will be hell so yeah, _no avoiding that little detail. _

* * *

I was in the royal war boat._ Gosh, why be so flashy? Who knows, they may try to kill all of us. It's a great opportunity… from an assassin's point of view, of course. _I drifted off into space waiting for all this to be over so I could curl myself up into a ball and dread the rest of my life. I could never love a man I have never met and from what Gray told I figured I was going to hate him. _Al__though…it may be fun to torture him for the rest of his life so he can suffer too. Perfect, it's genius! Man, am I smart! This way I won't be so miserable if I'm torturing and pranking my fiancé. This may turn out to be fun…._

_Hey, this place is pretty nice! _I thought to myself as I walked off of the boat.

But did I ever think of how the _wedding_ was going to be and what they were going to make me wear…? Nope, I didn't, not until they showed me.

They should've tied me up first before they showed me what I was going to be wearing. I swear that would've made things for the maids so much easier!

_Poor maids… I feel especially bad for the ones who will be taking care of me in my new home…ugh…Goddess why do you treat me so?_

* * *

They decided to put me into one of the puffiest, and just freaking _huge_ dresses in the whole entire world! I couldn't _believe_ that they would actually think I would wear that thing. I mean _seriously,_ do any of these people know me at all? They already cut my long crimson brown hair and made it curly. Now instead of my luscious hair down to my shoulders, I had curly hair that framed my face. Of course when they did this I was unconscious. _Duh_…_as if I would ever allow anyone to change a single thing about me. Anyways, changing me is mission impossible._

"Please, Princess. Just this once will you wear a dress? It is your wedding day after all." Poor maid…as if I would ever, but I guess I was a little harsh at first.

_Note to self, biting people is not a way to make a good first impression._

"Oh never in my entire life will I ever wear a dress. You'd have to tie me up and knock me _unconscious_ before I will put that thing on!" I tried to make myself as intimidating as I could be, but now that they had girlified me I wasn't too scary.

I heard all three maids sigh. _Ha ha I win this round… _I did not expect what was coming to me next.

Those evil maids decided I needed some makeup! _Oh I will so get them back for all this…maybe a little too much pepper in their dinner…or just punching them in the gut_.

"I can't take it anymore! I need to get out of here before you turn me into some kind of circus freak!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _I'm pretty sure the whole island of Castanet heard my little outbursts. _I shoved everyone out of the room and said I needed some time to calm down…but I had other plans of course.

* * *

Reluctantly the maids agreed and left me alone. The moment they left I locked the door so fast I was afraid that I broke it. Luckily, I didn't. I threw my dress into my closet and grabbed some jeans and a nice sea green halter top. Barefoot like usual, I opened my porthole that conveniently was above my bed. I checked to see if there was anything I could stand on. _Yes_! I thought to myself. It's like this boat was made for me to escape out of. I crawled through the small window and hung for a bit. I edged myself slowly across the boat and made it to docks.

"YES" I shouted. Then I realized… _shit_… they aren't supposed to know I left. I quickly snapped my head back just in time to see Cliff and Gray run off the boat to come and chase me.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" I said out loud, simply because I'm paranoid and talk to myself.

I spun on my heels and ran off the dock and headed into this odd looking town. _Great, this town is full of whack jobs…_

"Skyler! Get back here this instant!"

Hearing Gray and Cliff I just broke out laughing and continued sprinting down the dock into the town. _Man, I must look like a psycho…_

**

* * *

**

Well there we have it people. Please Review! For me (^.^') And Please stay tuned for more. Gill may turn up in the next chapter ^.^

**~MysteryNightSky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I haven't posted in a while. Though I am proud to say that i have kept writing and have more chapters. So here it is! Please review... I need to know your opinions. I'm also thinking of making some side stories, so please tell me what you think. ^.^'**

**~MysteryNightSky**

***Disclaimer: I in no way own harvest moon. No matter how many times I wish, I won't own it...please don't rub it in...**

* * *

"You will NEVER make me wear a dress!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I made sure both Gray and Cliff could hear me.

"Come on Skyler! Are you really going to run?" I heard a voice that seemed to belong to Cliff, but I wasn't sure. _They sound so alike…_

I started to reach the town after about a minute of running on the docks. _Why are there so many? Man, it's just like a maze!_ I finally saw the town…plus I was still laughing. I stopped running to catch my breath. When I came into view of the town, I started to worry. _What if someone gets hurt? Will I accidentally ram into someone? I have a heart, and I don't want people to get hurt because of me…not again, never again will I let that happen._ I was worried now. These people didn't need to get involved with my dress issues so I'm going to warn them first and make it clear as day.

As soon as I saw the first person I screamed, "HEY, move unless you want to get ran over! This is for your safety!"

Startled people just stared as I zoomed through the crowd. It was just my luck that I seemed so weird to everyone that they parted a path for me. _Aww these people are so kind to whack jobs like me._ I giggled a bit to my little thought.

"Skyler just wear the damn dress already!" shouted Gray. He was ticked, I was sure of that. I happen to have that affect on people. Plus Gray's words seemed to gain the attention of the villagers. _Ugh, I hate being the center of attention._

"NO, you can bet your life that I won't!" I replied in the same tone. I was pretty pissed off my self. I don't really appreciate being forced to do something that I have no interest in being part of. I snapped my head back to see how far back Gray and Cliff were when…

"Ouch!" I yelped. I felt as though I was hit with a ton of bricks.

I just ran into something solid and hit the floor hard, that much I knew. I groaned and rubbed my poor forehead that had taken most of the impact. Though, my arm seems to be in pain…and _what's this wet feeling?_ _Crap, this is just great._ It didn't take long for me to figure out that the _wet_ feeling was just blood. Some of the villagers began to crowd and I was beginning to get a bit paranoid. _Yeah, as if I weren't troubled enough… I mean look at me, I'm running like my life depends on it just to get out of wearing a dress…and the fact I REFUSE to get married to some stuck-up prince._

"Hey you, watch where you're going!" a male voice groaned. _And boy was he mad…_

Time for smart remarks to get you out of any bad situation…please let this work…just this once?

"Actually I believe you were not paying attention. I clearly shouted earlier that everyone makes sure they steer clear unless they want to get hurt. I'll have you know that I'm extremely unstable, so you can't expect me to be paying attention." I gave my most innocent smile and giggled a bit. I've never been much of an actress but I'm not half bad.

"Just apologize and then we can act like this never happened." He hissed at me.

"Someone's having a bad day. I'll have you know that I happen to be bleeding, but I'm not complaining. If I can tough it out than you can too, or do you need a hug?" I giggled while rubbing my innocent forehead. I heard some people gasp. _Why? I wasn't so sure myself._ _I was just doing my best to be innocent._

The boy just shot me daggers from his icy blue eyes. _Those eyes are hard to ignore…and forget. Mental note taken, now to find a place for it in my mind… _I stood up and pretended to dust myself off; though stains don't come off easy, especially blood stains that began to spread across my jeans. There was a giant splotch of red on my favorite sea green shirt, _and this was like my only one! Darn it, I hate shopping! _I took a glance at my arm just dripping in blood. _Oh well. No pain, no gain._

"Well, I better get going before those two catch up and force me into a dress." I gestured to Cliff and Gray panting and desperately trying to push past the crowd.

"Yikes! Well see ya!" I smiled. He glared some more. _Does he have, like, issues or something? _I'm bleeding and yet he glares at me like I insulted him or something.

"What? You have a problem with me or something? Or is it the fact that I'm bleeding on the concrete that probably would leave a stain unless someone cleans it up?" I pointed out while sounding confused. This was good since I had no idea what his attitude was about.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" He said smugly.

"Nope, I don't! Why should I?" I smiled innocently. _Thing is…I don't have an innocent smile._

More people gasped, and I turned around to examine their faces. _What's so special about Blondie here? Plus doesn't anyone notice I'm bleeding? _

And when I didn't think this could get any worse, Gray and Cliff showed up. _Of course, that's just my luck._ I gave them a questioning look. They had been to this island before so they knew it better than I did. They just looked around until they spotted Blondie and me here on the floor, me surrounded by my puddle of blood and an angry boy. I was still rubbing my forehead since that had broken most of the fall, I didn't bother touching my arm, because blood would just get on my hands…other than Blondie who ended up under me. _He's the lucky one. He has NO visible injuries AT ALL!_

"Oh my Goddess! Skyler are you okay, you're sitting in a puddle of your own blood! That is your blood right?" Wow, from mad to worry just like that!

"Oh, my arm is bleeding, isn't it? Hmm, didn't take the time to notice. Oh No! I'm going to stain my favorite jeans!" I looked down at my jeans and groaned. Then I slapped my forehead. _Forgot about the whole breaking the fall part…_

"Owwww…my head hurts!" I whined. "You're not still gonna make me wear that monster dress, are you?" I groaned and stood up…again after my legs gave way under me. I grabbed Gray's shoulder to steady myself.

"After all this, all you care about is if you have to wear a dress?" Cliff exclaimed. He was a bit new to my whole dress and girly situation, unlike Gray who I've known a bit longer.

"Ahem! I'd like an apology. You, girl, bumped into me without a word of guilt." _Not him again, I was hoping he would have just left! _I turned to see Blondie glaring at me.

"I thought I explained this earlier!" I sighed. He may seem fancy, but he doesn't use his brain much. Or is it just me?

"Pardon her, she is new to the island, very new. Skyler please introduce yourself, _kindly_!" Gray spoke for the first time since the two reached me.

I glared at him, and then turned around to face the boy. I took a full look at him and decided he wasn't worth it. I turned away, spotted a tree, and began to walk over. Gray's hand shot forward and attempted to grab my wrist. He grabbed at my bleeding arm, and he couldn't get a grip from the blood. I turned around, glaring at Blondie, who returned my glare; I looked at Gray and Cliff who both had worried looks; finally I turned to face the crowd, full of shocked and worried glances. I smirked. They really thought I was in pain…though I barely felt any pain. I spun around facing the tree, and began my assent. I specifically chose this tree because it was tall but not super tall. _I'm gonna get a nice view from up there_. I thought to myself.

When I reached the top, I found myself a sturdy branch and sat down. I was getting tired from all the blood I lost. _Not good…not good at all! _Now I'm a little concerned.

Here's why: I'm at the top of a tree about possibly 20 feet in the air, maybe 30 feet. I am bleeding and beginning to get tired from all the blood loss. The sun is also starting to set, leaving me staring at a blood red sky. _Ugh, this is making me feel woozy…_

I peeked over my branch just to see a crowd staring back at me. Blondie was still there, waiting for his stupid apology.

"Yo, Blondie! Do you honestly care about a stupid appoloogyy?" Oh No! My words were getting slurred and I could feel the pain creeping into the back of my mind. _Maybe just a little nap… NO, NO! I can't sleep or I'll pass out… or worse…_

"Oooh yeah, Hey Gray and Cliff! I need either one of youu to tossss me sommme bandagesss. Pwease? I need it so I don't like bleed tooo deattth. Pluus I'm noot climbing down there!" I shouted with all my strength. I didn't have much left so my voice was much quieter than my usual voice. I started hyperventilating. The pain was too much, and I knew I had to stop the bleeding quick before I actually run out of blood. My vision began to get blurry as I raised my hand. It was snow white. _Yup I'm low on blood and I could… NO I don't want to think of the possibilities! _My eyelids felt like lead, and reluctantly I let them close. I felt like I was sleeping for hours.

"HANG IN THERE SKYLER!" I heard a familiar shout, which was too close for comfort. I know that voice, so loud, broad, and sometimes annoying. I opened my eyes to find a figure standing on the branch with me.

Pumpkin orange eyes were staring at me. Long silver hair fell over the figure's face. The figure waved their hand in front on my face. I blinked and moved the hair from the person's face. It was none other than the Witch Princess, Vivi. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I stopped hyperventilating and slowed my breathing. I could tell she was relieved that I was alive, just barely. I was hanging on a limb, and I figured I might not actually survive.

"Come on; let's get you down from here." Vivi smiled and gestured for me to follow.

I blinked at her. How could we get down from here? Plus last time I checked Vivi wasn't the strongest person in the world. She met my gaze and pointed over the branches. I could barely see an outline of…stairs? How? Magic! I had forgotten she had magic. I raised my hand, which was shaking. Vivi grabbed it, pulled me up, and swung my good arm over her shoulder. She then helped me take slow steps. Obviously the loss of blood was going to my head, and if Vivi weren't there holding me, I would have fallen and hit the ground far below. _Ouch._ The two of us slowly made our decent. When we made it to the ground, a crowd of shocked people greeted us. Everyone gasped. _How bad did I look? Or is it the fact we came down barely visible stairs that weren't supposed to be there._

"Quick, someone show those two the way to the clinic!" I heard a quiet voice say. I couldn't tell if I actually knew this voice because I had fainted.

* * *

**Oh Snap! Cliff hanger ^.^ Okay I'm going to teach you how to review. You don't even need an account (i think) All you have to do is go to the bottom of a chapter. Then click on the button called "Review this chapter" after clicking a box will pop up and you then write your opinion. Now for the last step...click submit! ^.^ and there you have it. Please review for me!**

**~MysteryNightSky**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to add this yesterday but we had a powerout -.-' It sucked. Skyler likes to cause trouble, and I have a feeling I rated this story T because of how accident prone she is. Okay so I know i have readers and all I want are a couple of reviews. It makes me feel fuzzy inside! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Here is chapter 4!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness.

No light greeted me.

I felt so alone.

Is this what death is like?

* * *

I was running in the darkness, searching for the faintest hint of light. Oh how I desired to see the sunlight! I collapsed to my knees. Then I heard the faintest words.

"Hey, Miss, please leave; we have to take this girl. She is in critical condition!"

"_Hell _no, I am not leaving her! I left her once, and a couple of hours later _this_ is what happened!"

"Please, we need to get working immediately!"

"No! I'll never leave her side again! Not after this! Plus, I'm the one who saved her! I want to make sure she lives!"

"Fine, but please stay out of the way while we work on her."

"What did I…miss?" _Is that__…a new voice?_

"Well, Skyler nearly freaking DIED! She still might! Oh my Goddess, how could we have left her side!"

"Oh my…Goddess! Please help…save her! She is our…best friend! She's like…a sister to us!" _Hey new voice's voice is starting to crack. I wonder why? And who are these people? Why did they mention my name?_

_Sobbing? Is someone crying? Who and why? Plus where am I?_

Everything faded and I was lonely again. I wish I could wake up…

It felt like years passed by…

"Okay, if this young lady is alive, she should be regaining consciousness soon."

"Thank you, Doctor." Two voices said in union.

* * *

I was tossed forward back into reality. Bright lights were everywhere. Even with my eyes closed I could see the light through my eyelids. Slowly I opened my eyes. What I saw was a mix of things. I saw bright lights, then those faded; I saw nervous faces, about maybe 10 or 15. Surprisingly I hadn't been here long and I didn't expect people to care.

"Who are you? Where am I?" _Whoa, my voice was so quiet._

"Thank Goddess!" Someone cheered. Everyone else joined in. I was scared and adrenaline began to seep into my veins. I blinked harder. I tried to bring both of my hands to my face, but I could only feel one. I'm not sure why…but I screamed. All pairs of eyes stared at me, scared.

"Why can't I feel my arm? Answer me!" My voice was so hoarse.

"Don't worry, it will be fine soon. It was just bleeding too much, so we had to numb the pain then operate." I assume the doctor said this. He was tall, had circular glasses, and long, raven black hair tied into a ponytail.

I took a quick 360 glance around the room. I checked my good arm, hooked up to an IV, figures. _I wonder what happens if I just…_ I grabbed the IV tube, and then stared at the crowd to see if they would just dare me to pull. Every pair of eyes changed from relief to shock and fear. I narrowed my eyes daring anyone to speak up. While I was glancing at the crowd, I spotted one pair of eyes whose expression was different. Those eyes belonged to none other that Blondie himself! Those eyes were daring, and I accepted. I smirked at the crowd, and then yanked the tube. Someone screamed for the doctor, while others gasped and some came to restrain me.

I jumped onto my bed looking for an exit. I spotted a window down the hall. I jumped bed-to-bed trying to get down the hall. I snapped my head back one last time at the crowd. Those icy blue eyes were full of surprise and maybe respect. He knew.

"See you later!" I screamed.

* * *

Laughing hysterically, I snap-kicked the window, trying to get out. _I feel psycho…it feels special… I like it! _My laugh sounded like I was a psychopath at the time, mostly my laugh is sweet and smooth; but now I don't even recognize my voice. I watched as the glass shattered at my feet. I checked how far the ground was…one story. _That's __not hard, I've jumped from higher._ I spun around, watched some people get near, waved, and then I jumped. I was in the air for a while. Once I felt the concrete below my feet, I broke into a sprint. I wasn't sure where I was going. I was just going, to wherever my legs and soul would take me.

* * *

After running for about 5 minutes, I found myself on the steps of the church. _Wow, it's beautiful! _I walked right up to the doors and gave it a hard shove. The giant mahogany doors swung open. I peeked around the door and examined the interior. _Whoa, it's much nicer than the church back at Floral Island._ I slid into the church and felt the soft red velvet carpet under my feet. I sighed. It felt so calm and peaceful in here. I let myself slowly fall to the floor, taking in everything. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't notice footsteps behind me.

"Looks like you found the church." _Male, that's for sure. Someone with attitude…_

Sighing again, I turned around. The moon made its way through the doors so I could see a silhouette of a man.

"Well, I've figured that much out." I replied rolling my eyes. I knew this guy could see me because the moon was hitting my face just right.

"What was with that giant stunt you pulled? You scared the whole island."

"I _did _say I was unstable. That's what I meant. Every word I said about myself was as true as can be. Deal with it." I sneered during the last sentence for emphasis. I don't do small talk.

"I'm still waiting for my apology." His eyes flared a bit.

"Not gonna get it!" I replied matter-of-factly. I spun around so my back was facing him. I began to drift here and there taking in every detail. Did I mention I get paranoid when I know someone is watching me?

"Ahem, well Blondie, you're not going to get an apology so you want anything else? If not, I'd like some time to think, alone." I put a whole bunch of emphasis on 'alone'. Blondie being here in the same room with me was making my skin crawl.

"Fine, I'll leave. But can I get your name first?" His tone surprised me. He sounded serious.

"Why? My name is nothing important to the likes of you." I hissed. His tone was nerve wracking.

"Well I just wanted to know. Excuse me for asking." I know that little game he's playing. Cliff did the same thing, just to get me to tell him my name. Gale warned me that giving away your name can give others and opportunity to take control of you. _Not letting that happen._

"Goodbye then." That's all I was going to say. I walked around to the stained glass that replaced normal windows. There was a teal haired, elegant woman and a redheaded, powerful looking man. I leaned closer to the glass to see all the details. They looked so familiar.

I felt a draft, so that means Blondie didn't close the door when he left. _How __typical._ I spun around to find him still staring at me. I held my hand to my chest and my other hand to my mouth. I almost screamed.

"What the hell? Goddess, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you still here?"

"You're violent. You stand out from others, and I was just trying to figure out why that is." There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I know. The thing is I'm not ashamed to being different. That's what it is. People always try to hide their faults. I show my faults to the world and embrace it. Like how I said I was unstable, I am. I don't listen very often; I always go from one thing to the next; and I'm extremely active. This afternoon proved it." I winked and smiled my small smile.

* * *

**Skyler has many sides and Blondie has issues XD I do have the next two chapters prepared and I will add them soon. Don't worry I know in my heart deep down that you people like my story. Yes, I am able to see how many people read it, so I know you do! I won't stop this story just because I don't recieve reviews...Though they are still appreaciated! Soon I will begin the chapter with the wedding. Though because of Skyler, things won't go so well. Also we will have a new person introduced in the next chapter! I don't really want to reveal much so here is a hint: He is super funny and...likes things EXTREME! Guess it yet? I couldn't help myself XD Til next time~**

**~MysteryNightSky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~ Sorry I haven't added more chapters lately. I was studying for my state exams that will be the following week. And honestly, I forgot XD So here is Chpater five, and like I said, I introduced our favorite blue-haired carpenter, LUKE! I think my hint gave it away.^.^' Skyler, let me just say, is very independent and doesn't like to accept help from others. I'm also think maybe two chapters or so later I will make the wedding event, then we shall snap back to the present. For all of you who DIDN'T figure it out, we are still in the past, with SKyler remembering all that happened to her. ENJOY~**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

I left Blondie confused and walked right past him. I left the church; it doesn't seem like the best place to rest. Plus I was still slightly lightheaded from my blood loss. _Did I give them time to give me more blood? Is that why I feel so crappy? _I rubbed my temples in hopes of getting rid of my sudden headache. Why I have a headache, I don't know.

I left the church district. I began to feel the adrenaline rush through me again. _I hope I'm not spotted or else I'm dead! _Letting the shadows hide me, I scooted against the walls, careful not to catch the light from the lamppost. Swearing under my breath, I dashed through the street. I needed to find a place to sleep. I haven't slept in a while. When I reached the center of the town, I spotted the giant clock tower. Actually it's not hard to, especially in the night. _Lights… best not get under them._ The entire tower was covered from the bottom to the very tip. _Okay so its 12:00. Damn that's late. Now if only I could find a place to sleep without being seen AND avoid all the fuss by worried people. _I started drifting closer to the sea. It was so hypnotic to just watch the moon's reflection in the water. Distorted from the constant waves, it was a sight to behold. I realized that I wanted to go badly...and that being homesick sucks!

I found a dirt path that lead away from the town, and as I get farther away, my spirits rise. After thirty seconds on the dirt path, there was a huge hill that sloped down to a beach. On that beach was a perfect log right next to the water. _Have I finally had some luck? _I ran down the sloping path as quietly as possible. Being barefoot helps with the whole stealth concept. I slowed down when I was close to the log. _Not exactly my idea of comfort, but it'll do. _I muttered to myself. _There's the paranoia again. _I groaned, then after about two minutes of shifting I found a perfectly fine spot. Lying on my back I could see all the beautiful stars in the sky. Each star was like a soul who made their way to heaven and found peace. _I wish I could be one of those souls, but my time isn't up yet, so I guess I'm a soul trapped on earth quietly shining my invisible light. _I loved the peace. I haven't been this tranquil since I was ten years old.

I yawned. _I really should get some sleep. It's better that I do so I can be alert in the morning. _I slowly let my eyelids close, and when they did I was instantly asleep.

* * *

Creeping light filled my vision once my eyes opened. _Whoa, it must be like 6 in the morning. _I groaned, swung my legs over and tried to stand. My attempts were unsuccessful; my legs buckled under me and I fell. You know by now I should realize that no matter how much I try to stand in the mornings I will just fall back down again. _Weird the ground feels different…_ Groaning, I tried to stand up again. After my little incident I was fully awake, and was able to stand. I rubbed my eyes, and stared at where the ocean was supposed to be. _What the hell? Where is the ocean! Where am I? CRAP! _Frantically I spun around to get a good look at where I was. Then I screamed. I collapsed, falling to my knees. I looked down at myself finding me…wearing…a DRESS!

"AH, THE HORROR! YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hopefully waking up the island.

I started screaming even louder. Making sure people knew that this was the worst thing anyone could do to me, other than killing me, of course, I began punching the wall. I repeatedly hit the wall with my fists, disregarding the pain, I continued. Soon I heard a frantic shuffle of feet. Five seconds later, four people burst open my door. They all stared at me while I continued to punch the wall. I'm guessing it was a complete shock to see me awake this early, or maybe still here screaming. But there is always the possibility it's because I'm punching the wall with bleeding fists.

* * *

_Note to self: Punching a metal wall hurts…a lot…and results in bloody fists._

* * *

I stopped punching the wall, turned around, and tried to register what I was seeing. I was staring at Gray, Cliff, Vivi, and Gale. How I got here and how they got here, I was clueless. I pointed towards myself and asked,

"Who in the right mind put me in this dress?" My tone was menacing.

"Um…Skyler, it's just a…dress. No need to…run or kill… someone over that. Or punch a wall…" Gale's voice was so quiet. _Is he afraid of me? Does he think that I could really, truly hurt someone?_

I turned away so no one would see my face. A lump was forming in my throat and my eyes began to burn. I couldn't possibly cry. Yet their _faces_…my parents' _faces_. This sudden rush of emotion was too much. I shoved everyone out of my way and ran off. I needed to be alone…but I wish I needed to be home. Inside I knew that I was just overreacting, but I wouldn't accept that. I ran through the maze of hallways until I reached the docks. I ran off the dock running to a place where I would be alone, yet surrounded by nature. I ran to the forest. I knew there was a forest because every island has to have one. I ran and ran. I paused on the bridge to rip my dress shorter, so it looked like a skirt. I still had my old clothes under me, so I pulled the dress over my head and ripped it through the middle. I put on my new shirt and skirt and sprinted off to the forest.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, I made it to the entrance of the forest. I was fighting back tears. I have a problem with being face-to-face with people. I can't stand the wave of emotions. I tried to open the door that led to the forest. It was locked. _Damn it…the door doesn't seem too sturdy though…maybe if I just-._ I kicked the door hard. It snapped at the hinges with a loud crack.

"Woops… Oh well, it's just a door. They can just replace it just like they did to that window I broke. Hopefully no one saw that." I smiled and laughed at myself. I am violent, Blondie's right for once.

"Hey, you're pretty strong!" _Crap, whose voice is that?_ I nearly jumped and screamed when someone put a strong hand on my shoulder. I was frozen in fear. I gulped and turned around.

"Who are you?" _I hope I didn't sound scared._

"I should be asking you the same thing." He chuckled.

"My name is Luke. I'm a carpenter on this island. Now it's your turn." He chuckled again. _What should I say? Gosh I hope I don't give away anything._

"Um…My name is Skyler. Nice to meet you Luke. Though, did you really have to sneak up on me like that?" _Crap my voice is starting to crack._

"Sorry, but I'm not usually quiet, so I guess it was a surprise that you didn't hear me. Usually everyone does." Luke smiled a goofy smile and laughed.

I couldn't help smiling myself. Though was I really that zoned out? Most of the time I'm alert and focused.

"I guess I was zoned out. Anyway, I'm going to go exploring in the forest."

"Hey can I come to? Please, please, please?" He was practically begging me. I was a little surprised. A blue haired guy jumping in front of me, begging to go exploring with me isn't exactly what I call normal. _He reminds me of myself;_ _hard to ignore and impossible to refuse._

"Um, sure I guess, if you really want to." I replied, scratching the back of my head. _I wonder how old he exactly is…_

"YEAH!" He fist-pumped the air and dashed inside. I stared then followed him in.

* * *

The sights were amazing. Thousands of shades of green, patches of wildflower, and groups of mushrooms were scattered everywhere. I spotted the perfect tree in the middle of the clearing and dashed towards it. Luke took his time to notice, a patch of wildflowers distracted him. _Seriously, is he like a tall ten year old? Though I'm glad I have someone just as crazy as me._ I smiled at the thought. _I hope we can become friends, though when tomorrow comes he'll have to find out who I am._ _Why did my parents make me get married? How about just a hostage situation?_

* * *

(Skyler's Note: I should've been more careful about what I wished for…)

* * *

I jumped to reach the branch above me. I jumped and jumped but I was, sadly, too short. I stomped my foot in frustration. That got Luke's attention. I was focusing on the tree, while he snuck up behind me. He grabbed my waist and lifted me so I could reach the branch. At first I screamed…I didn't realize he would grab me…then I felt myself get higher from the ground. I began to laugh and I reached up for the branch.

"Thanks Luke!" I said but I was a little preoccupied. I hung my legs off the branch.

"No problem, Skyler! I saw you were too short." He said teasingly. We both burst out laughing.

"So Luke, do many people come to the forest often?"

"Not too many people. But I have a feeling there may be concern because of the escaped princess."

Silence. It was awkward so I coughed a bit. _I think I should tell Luke, but I don't think he can keep a secret well…_

"Luke, can you keep a secret?" I gave my most professional tone.

"Kinda, depends on what kind of secret." He had hints of concern in his voice.

"You have to swear on your life that you won't change the way you think of me AND that you won't tell a soul my secret, unless I say that it's okay." I'm not usually serious but when I mean it, I don't mess around.

"Sure, I swear I won't tell a soul your secret."

_Let's see if Luke can keep his word…_

* * *

**Yes, let us see if Luke can keep his word. I have another hint for you guys in the next chapter! I will be introducing all the fangirl's favorite chef, peachy hair and all! Oh you can guess, cause you know who it is~ I don't think I should give another hint, just cause I already gave it away .' But yes he will be in the next chapter and will become part of the gang. **

**~MysteryNightSky**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was really busy with school. Plus my editor was being lazy. Still its thanks to her that this is here now. I have actually went ahead with writing and will be updating more. I have only two more days left then its SUMMER. I'm very excited~ Also I am planning to right some one-shots based on Skyler's past, EX: How she met Gale. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

"Okay, listen up because I will only say this once!"

"I'm listening, I'm listening!"

"Good! Okay so it all started…"

After much explaining I told Luke my true identity. Though now that I think about it, telling Luke my mega secret may not have been the smartest decision I could've made…

"NO WAY! YOU'RE A-"Luke exclaimed, too loud for comfort.

"YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP! YOU WANT TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHO AND WHERE I AM?" I shouted, tackling him. I clasped my hands across his mouth to keep him from telling the whole world. He put up a fight, unable to see what the problem was with repeating every word I had said.

"Yes, I am. And I don't feel like announcing it. By the way, how many people will be at the wedding?" I answered calmly but sneered at the last word. I still hate getting married. _Damn my parents…_ I removed my hands from Luke's mouth, allowing him to speak, though I wouldn't let him get up and made him stay put. It was easier than you think; Just sat on him. The hard part was getting him to the ground.

He coughed then answered, "I think everyone on the whole island is going to the wedding. Oh, and I think they will recognize you as that strange chick."

I sighed. "Wow, thanks Luke; that certainly boosted my self confidence."

I was exhausted. It wasn't physically tiring, more emotionally tiring… _That damn wedding is gonna go horrible…especially if I have anything to do with it. I'm gonna make it a wedding planner's worst nightmare._ I started laughing hysterically, as if I had gone mad. Luke stared at me, utterly confused and unable to see what I had formed in my head.

"What's so funny?"

"The idea of ruining the wedding is! All just by being myself. I just realized how much trouble I really am." I answered, laughing, with a hint of an evil cackle.

_I am certainly trouble…maybe that's why my parents are trying everything to get rid of me… No, can't think about them now…I have to start planning my little wedding performance. Plus Blondie will be at the wedding too, if the whole island is going of course and I'll so him how violent I am._ I clapped to myself with my stroke of genius.

"When I'm done with the wedding, I'll have mayhem stamped on my forehead." I winced a bit when I remembered the introduction my forehead had with the concrete.

"Skyler, why is it that you want to ruin the wedding exactly?"

"I though it was OBVIOUS! I'm only 16 and I'm supposed to marry a complete stranger…or… have you NOT been listening, Luke?" I snapped.

This conversation went from an identity confession to an interrogation.

I'll spare you the details.

Luke and I walked out of the forest. _So much for my exploring plans…_ Then I spotted something furry.

"OH MY GODDESS, IT'S A SQUIRREL!" I shouted like a giddy child and began sprinting off to the squirrel.

"SKYLER, IT'S JUST A SQUIRREL!" Luke shouted after me. He began to run after me in hopes of stopping me before I reached the squirrel.

I stopped 10 feet away from the squirrel and dropped down to the floor. I began to slowly inch myself towards the squirrel. Luke came up behind me, panting heavily.

"Jeez, you run fast! Anyways, we should leave that squirrel alone… It doesn't like people." Luke began pacing around. I never would have guessed he could go deep into thought.

Meanwhile I was still inching forward to the squirrel. It was chocolate brown with hints of red. Its eyes were like little black gems, shining with curiosity. I gazed in awe at this little beauty. _Aww, it's so CUTE! I have a way with animals, so maybe… _Ignoring Luke's warning and muttering completely, I went to the edge of the forest and found a chestnut. _Perfect!_ I slowly began to approach the little squirrel. _I don't see why there is a-… What's the-! The squirrel's tail is a little crooked. I think Luke happens to be involved… _I crouched down in front of the squirrel. It stared right back at me with those black gems. I placed my hand on the ground. I opened it slowly, letting the chestnut rest in my palm. Those black gems stared at the chestnut then its gaze returned to me. I wasn't sure what had happened to the poor thing. _I hope Luke didn't mentally scar this poor little creature. If he did I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind_… I hope words won't scare it…

Using my most soothing voice, I spoke,

"It's okay little one. Here, have this chestnut. I found it especially for you. I want to be friends." I tried a small smile.

_Do smiles work as bonus points? Does the trust game come with a walkthrough guide? If only life were a video game…_ I lied down flat on my stomach. Did I bother to keep quiet or to take it slow? Nope! And it's a wonder why I'm good with animals. Perhaps it's because I don't play any games. I rolled over so I could face the soft blue sky. I plopped the chestnut on my stomach. I watched the clouds drift by then closed my eyes. _What's it like to be carefree? To feel as free as air? As calm as the breeze? Is it a possibility to feel as bright as the sun? Why did this all have to happen to me? I would have been perfectly fine being a plain old farmer. Anything carefree sounds bliss. _Busy with my thoughts I didn't notice the small pressure on my chest. I opened one eye only to find those black gems staring back at me. I giggled and rubbed the furry creature's head with my finger. I heard a gasp and looked up.

"What is it, Luke? Did my laugh drag you out of your thoughts? 'Cause if so them I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." I tried to look innocent, but when have I ever been innocent?

"How? Why aren't you bleeding and freaking out over a squirrel bite?" He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, probably because I didn't try to put up a gimmick. And I think the reason you're concerned is because you had to do something with this animal's crooked tail. Am I right?" I gave him a knowing glance and I began to laugh at the shock on his face.

"Well…how was I supposed to know it was under me when I was falling?"

I laughed some more. Luke was struggling to hide his embarrassment. I was apparently the first one to discover his little secret.

"Okay little squirrel, I think I will try and fix that tail of yours." The squirrel stared at me; worry was in its little black eyes.

"Don't worry little one. I'll just take a hold of your little paw and then with my other hand I will try making your tail straight. Tell you what. If it hurts and you want me to stop then you can tighten your grip on my finger or bite me. Is that okay?"

Its little furry head gave a small nod. I held out my finger so its paw could take hold.

"Okay, here goes…"

I gently gripped the tail and pulled. Not hard and not fast. Slow and gentle. I heard a faint crack, meaning the bones were moving. I pulled a little harder, not painfully or anything. I felt the bones move, which was a good sign. It meant that I had stretched the muscle a bit and was able to move the bones slightly into the correct position. I felt a little grip on my finger.

"Shhh, It's okay, I almost got it. Can you handle it for a little more?" I asked calmly. I was so close and I really wanted to help the poor thing. I looked back at the squirrel and saw it nod. I continued moving the little bones. I felt the bones move into the correct places and released the tail.

"There, all better!" I giggled as the squirrel crawled up my arm and ran across my shoulder. It perched itself on top of my head. I had forgotten Luke was there the whole time. I turned to look at him and found him gaping at me in awe.

"Oh, hey there Luke! I forgot you were here!" I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

Luke regained his composure and asked,

"Whatcha gonna name it?"

"I'm not sure yet. First we should figure out if it is a girl or a boy."

Luke waved hand in the air, very excited. _This guy is like an over excited child…I wonder what his family is like…and what everyone else is like. _I drifted out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to the situation at hand. _There is no way I'm letting Luke hold the squirrel after what happened the last time he touched it._

"Luke, NO! You have no experience with animals, plus I don't want you ending up scarring the poor thing for life!" I exclaimed.

Luke dropped his hand and let it fall back to his side. _Great now he is all upset…_

"Luke, tell you what. Let's have a bet! I bet this squirrel is a girl. If I win…I get to wear your bandana!" I squealed with delight. _Oh, how I love a good bet!_

"Fine, but if I win, I get to name it!" He fist-pumped the air, a grin on his face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Next we have to find a place that has experience with animals. A ranch should do it. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a huge windmill. _Perfect, windmills are a sure sign of a ranch!_ I darted off in the direction of the windmill.

_~Over the valley, and through the hills._

I hummed to myself. I couldn't help it. It was one of the first songs I ever learned. Then I learned how to use the Internet! After that, I was all caught up. I finally reached the bottom of the hill and spotted a building. _Someone's gotta be inside._ I burst through the door, panting slightly. About 5 seconds later, Luke came in panting behind me.

"HA! I beat you Luke!" I cheered.

"Since when was it a race?" _Sore loser. _I giggled to myself.

"When we started running, it became a race. Do I have to explain everything?" I laughed some more. Luke began to pout.

"Anyway, we still need to figure out if my squirrel is a girl or a boy!" I exclaimed brightly. I was excited. I wanted to name this squirrel quick, or my head was going to burst with all the names I've been coming up with!

"Right! HEY RENEE, ARE YOU HERE?" Luke shouted extremely loud. I think this whole side of the island heard him.

"Gosh Luke! You're gonna wake up the whole entire island." I struggled to keep one hand over Luke's mouth while trying to get some help.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here that can help us with an animal?" I called out not nearly as loud as Luke had shouted earlier.

"Yes, may I help you?" A young brunette approached us with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Skyler. I have a squirrel here with me and I want to find out whether it's a girl or a boy. Could you figure that out for us?" I asked in my most polite voice. _I need to make a good impression. So far I have a strange reputation here._

"Sure! Where is it?" She seemed like she knew what she was doing. "By the way, my name is Renee~" I placed the squirrel on the counter and while Renee looked at the it, me and Luke were arguing over names, bandanas, and what is more extreme, an axe or a popsicle? Turns out, Popsicle won. _GO POPSICLES AND ME!_ Then we started debating how loud that loud actually is. Renee stopped us before we woke up the world.

"Okay~ so this little one here is a…girl!" She said holding the squirrel in her hands.

"YEAH I WON! NOW YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS LAVENDER!" I shouted and bounced up and down. I yanked Luke's bandana off his head and put it on mine. Then I put Lavender on my shoulder and ran out the door. What was I going to do, you ask? I am going to show off my new squirrel! After I bolted out the door, I heard Luke sigh then take off after me.

"I'M A WINNER; IN YOUR FACE LUKE!" I was shouting my victory to the world, whether the world wanted to know or not. _No one gets to choose what happens…_ I passed the bridge I crossed a mere hour ago. Some adventure in just an hour. _That's gotta be a record or something!_

"SKYLER, WAIT UP!" Luke shouted. His voice was faint so I decided to slow down. I stopped at the beach that was right before the town. _The same place where I was captured…again…_ Shaking the thoughts out of my head I began to unconsciously pet Lavender. She cuddled up next to my neck. _Aww! I love my little Lavender and I will let nothing happen to her. She will be my new partner and we will have fun pranking people~ _I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Luke walk up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. I nearly fell off the bridge, but Luke grabbed my arm before I fell.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Luke." I groaned, trying to return my breathing back to normal.

"Whoops, sorry." He didn't look the least bit sorry and wore a goofy grin on his face.

"Anyway…. I GOT YOUR BANDANA AND I BEAT YOU!" I shouted then darted off into town. I began to laugh hysterically. I looked back, watching Luke scramble to catch up. I held the bandana on my head so it wouldn't fall off. It was slightly larger than my head was; oh well.

"HEY CHASE, CATCH THAT GIRL WITH MY BANDANA!" Luke exclaimed and I felt a pair of arms grab me.

"GAAHH!" I gasped. "What the…LUKE!" I squirmed around trying to wrench myself free. I saw Luke run up to me and this person called Chase. Luke was panting.

"Why did you want me to catch her, and why does she have your bandana?" Chase asked, staring at me. I tried my innocent look, but it didn't faze him.

"For your info, I won the ability to wear it far and square, Luke's just a sore loser 'cause he lost the bet." I huffed and stuck out my tongue. I gave up and began to pout. After plan 'A' came the second letter of the alphabet's magical plan.

"Luke, explain." Chase began to interrogate Luke. I found it pretty hilarious, especially when Chase asked why he was hanging out with me, considering me a girl as far as my appearance, my attitude was something else though. Luke began to stammer and blush. All the while, I was laughing my ass off. I don't think I was helping the situation.

"Release me or you're getting bit by my pet squirrel!" I threatened. Lavender nuzzled her way through my hair and peeped out.

"Morning Star shine, the Earth says hello~" I cooed to Lavender. I giggled when she licked my nose. When Chase saw Lavender, my threat had taken its full effect. He stared at it in surprise and let me go.

"Yo, guys I'll be right back. I gotta change out of this torture that I happen to be wearing. Just so you know, this used to be a dress, but if you know me you can guess what happened." I winked and walked to the docks. The two stared.

I reached my island's boat, found the porthole that lead to my cabin, and climbed right on in. I quickly tore off the remaining bits of the dress, tossed my blood stained clothes on the floor, hopped in the shower for about a minute, and searched for a new outfit to wear. I settled for my favorite orange shirt with dark orange swirls. _Reminds me of fire…_ I grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. I then walked over to my mirror, shook my head and ran a brush through my hair. After having a slight argument with my cowlick, it ended up winning. After I had examined the room and listened for anyone who might be coming, I climbed back out of the porthole. Hopping onto the dock, I strolled back to Chase and Luke. Luke ended up telling Chase everything… EVERYTHING. I swear I nearly killed that boy.

"LUKE, HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS EARLIER!" I was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Chase ended up interrupting my little rant by covering my mouth. He also had to grab a hold of me so I didn't kill Luke.

"Skyler, it's fine, I won't tell a soul. I promise." He gave me a serious look, like he actually meant it. He kinda reminded me of Gray and Cliff…Shit! I forgot to talk to the gang back on the ship!

"Shit! I forgot to tell my pals back on the boat that I'm alive. Yikes, I better tell them before they end up calling the SWAT team again!" I gasped at the thought and ran off. This time Chase and Luke ran off after me, giving each other worried glances. I guess I do get into trouble so might as well have back up…. and witnesses.

"If you want to follow, make sure you can keep up!" I was faster than Luke, so let's see if I'm faster than Chase. I darted off back to the boat. I hope they have the plank down or I'm gonna have to jump across.

* * *

**Finally! Here's chapter 6 and I would like you to know that I WON'T quit writing this story, no matter how long I haven't updated. Word has also been acting weird lately and so I'll have to work on that too. Please review, criticism is always appreciated!**

**~MysteryNightSky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't you all just LOVE me~ I decided to make it up to you all by giving you both chapter 6 and 7. I may even be nice enough to give you chapter 8~ This is all thanks to my editor, she has been able to make up for her laziness by checking all 3 chapters that I sent her! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

Every now and then, I would glance back to check if Chase and Luke were following. After going through the docks, which I considered a maze, I finally reached my boat. It was sleek black, with gold engravings on both the tip and the sides. The side engravings read: Floral Island Royal Ship. It was in fancy writing. I picked it myself. On the tip of the boat, there was an intricate design. I also picked it. I smiled proudly at my boat.

"I picked out the designs myself!" I exclaimed.

Both Chase and Luke were quiet, too busy staring at my boat to listen. I looked to see if the plank was out. Sadly it wasn't. I sighed and trudged to the other side of the dock. _I'm gonna have to jump across again, aren't I? _I looked out ahead of me and angled myself. _Don't want to be hitting the side of the boat now do we? _

I crouched down into a runner's position then, taking a deep breath, I ran as fast as I could. I jumped as far as I could. I was soaring through the air for about five seconds, and then I hit the deck with a silent, _thud. _I slowly steadied myself, and stood upright. I quickly remembered having Lavender on my head. I checked, and thankfully, she was perched on top of my head, clinging to my cowlick. I chuckled slightly, and then I examined the deck. _There was_ _no one in sight…strange._ Shrugging off the idea of the military or police being on board, I reached for the plank. Using all the strength I had left, which wasn't much anyway for I had not eaten in about two days, I heaved the plank over and slid it into place. I placed my foot on the plank and added pressure. It seemed sturdy.

"Come on! You two can gawk at my boat later!" I said, irritated. Chase and Luke quickly followed me onto the deck.

"So you really weren't lying…" Chase spoke, his voice drifting as he was taking in all the sights of my ship. It wasn't the largest ship in the world, honestly that would be pointless. My boat is between 20 and 30 feet in length. My room took up about 10 or 15 feet, so it is definitely larger than 20 feet.

"Listen guys, you have to be quiet. First we are going to sneak into my room, just to make sure my ruined clothes are there. If they are still there, than that means no one even knows I was on the boat.I want to sneak up on my friends, like I always do. Also I'm hoping it will get me out of the trouble I'm in for running away without a word." I mumbled the last sentence. I wasn't very proud of running away and I didn't want someone to rub it in. I nervously chuckled after explaining my plan.

"Why are we here again?" Chase had to ask, didn't he?

"BECAUSE! I need to let my friends know that others know my secret too, a.k.a you two! Plus I need witnesses- I mean support; yeah that's what I mean!" I stuttered hoping they didn't hear the last part. It was true that I needed witnesses though. I was in a lot of trouble. Anyone would be. You, your friend, even your dog… the list goes on and on.

"Follow me!" I said, gesturing with a wave of my hand. My voice may have sounded a little urgent; it's because I didn't want to get caught, and I didn't want them to get caught either. I quietly trotted across the deck, and found the steps that lead to the cabins below the deck. My friends would all be in the throne room, where my father, mother, or me, myself sit when not in our cabins. It was also where we were served our meals. The throne room is located on the other side of the boat. Hugging the walls, I try to stick to the shadows…Luke and Chase, not so much.

"You two would make TERRIBLE spies!" I whispered, frustrated with their little effort. Chase just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. Luke whimpered slightly and it was my turn to roll my eyes. _OH, IDEA! I will just snatch Luke's bandana off of his head, causing him to follow me in efforts of getting it back. Then Chase will be forced to follow Luke to keep him out of trouble. A perfect plan to trick them into doing what I want! I'm pure genius!_ I was going to carry out my plan when we would head off to the throne room.

After a series of turns, we finally reached my cabin. I checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. I sadly couldn't remember if I had locked it in the first place. I slowly opened my door and peeked inside. My poor excuse for clothes was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor._ Good, so no one knows I was on the boat yet!_

"No one knows yet." I whispered faintly. Now it was time to put my plan into action, but first, time to make Luke keep quiet while I steal his bandana.

"Luke, wanna play the silent game?" I asked cutely, batting my eyelashes.

Slightly blushing, Luke agreed. I smiled; glad to know the first part of my plan was a success. Out of nowhere, I quickly snatched Luke's bandana off the top of his head, leaving his navy blue hair a mess. I took off running down the hall while also trying to put the bandana on my head. Lavender was on my shoulder, according to plan, for I had also informed her. _She just gets me!_ I thought affectionately. I bobbed and weaved my way through the halls. I spotted a patch of sunlight, knowing at once that it was the stairs that lead to the upper deck. I ran up the stairs two at a time. Once I made it to the top, I glanced back quickly to see Luke and Chase running after me. Giggling slightly, I took off again, across the deck towards the throne room. I scanned the entire deck, but no guard was to be seen. _They're probably looking for me._ Reaching the familiar door that led to the throne room, I slowed down enough to calmly remember everything I did there. The throne room I visited every day, where I ate my meals, and spoke to my family members. I flung the door open causing it to bang into the wall behind it, leaving an indent of the doorknob. I flew in, holding Luke's flame bandana firmly on my head, incase it were to fall off. I soon reached the throne, made of gold, glistening as the light hit the individual gems just right. Four pairs of eyes stared at me in shock and relief.

"You guys can send the SWAT team away now! For I, Skyler, have returned to bless you all with my presence once again!" I exclaimed, completely scaring the four.

Two more pairs of eyes came in behind me. Luke grabbed my waist and swung me around with one arm while with the other he snatched of his bandana and plopped it back onto his head. We both laughed. Chase stood behind us, leaning against the wall with a bored expression, as if this were nothing special.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I beamed at my four startled friends and gave a small wave after Luke released me. Then Luke gave me a noogie, messing up my hair, sending it sticking up here and there. I began to laugh again.

"Think you could get away with snatching my bandana AGAIN!" He chuckled and then let go.

"Of course! I always THINK I can get away with something." I replied with a wink. Then it got quiet while I waited for my friends to register my sudden appearance.

"Skyler? Is that you?" A quiet voice broke the silence. I looked at the person who spoke and it was Cliff. I smiled again and walked up to them.

"It's me. In the flesh, but a little low on blood, may I add?" I joked, gave a small wink and wagged my finger.

All four of them were sitting together before I walked in, or rather burst in. Now all four of them stood upright, their eyes full of relief. I walked up to them and gave them a big hug. It turned into a group hug. Everyone had something to say about my return.

"You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed…Glad you're safe." Gray mumbled, pulling his hat over his eyes. I knew he was embarrassed.

"AWWW, YOU MISSED ME~" I cooed. I saw his cheeks turn red and I gave him a big hug.

"Glad you're alright!" Cliff exclaimed, swinging an arm over my shoulder. I gave him a hug too.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT!" A loud, bold voice lectured me. Its owner was none other than the Witch Princess, Vivi. I stuck out my tongue, laughed and gave her a hug too.

"Thank goodness…Don't…run off…ever…again." A calm voice spoke out. I saw Gale's eyes, and they were full of relief and hope. I smiled and gave him a hug, causing him to blush.

"OH, YEAH! These are my two new friends, if you could consider them friends, Luke and Chase! They both know my secret, after Luke couldn't keep his word." As I finished talking, I shot Luke a glare that said 'you are in big trouble'. Luke hid behind Chase. I smirked and shot a smile at my friends again.

"That should cover just about- OH MY GODDESS I FORGOT!" I gasped. I had almost forgotten our most beloved partner.

"BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTY LAVENDER!" I exclaimed, presenting Lavender, who seemed to enjoy the attention. I had a huge grin plastered onto my face.

"What the- why do you have a squirrel?" Gray questioned me.

"'Cause I wanted one, and Luke nearly doomed the poor thing for LIFE!" I exaggerated, waving my arms. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed. Cliff was petting Lavender. Vivi and Gale were in the back of the room, discussing something. Confused, I marched over to them and presented Lavender again.

"BEHOLD!" I shouted, startling poor Gale and Vivi. "Are we going to eat it later?" Vivi questioned while eyeing my little buddy.

I gasped, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU EAT LAVENDER!" I shouted, shocked at her gruesome interpretation. I held Lavender closer and it was obvious she was scared of Vivi. Little Lavender snuggled against my shirt and tried to make herself as invisible as possible, which didn't quite work.

"Ugh, fine. I won't eat her." Vivi mumbled, clearly upset. She crossed her arms across her chest, sat down, and pouted. I laughed and carefully placed Lavender on my head.

"Why…would you pick a squirrel?" Gale's voice suddenly spoke out. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I chose the squirrel. I could have gotten a dog, cat, ferret, turtle, horse, chicken, penguin, and many more. Out of all of them, I picked the squirrel with a crooked tail, which I fixed. I pondered a while. Gale figured he wouldn't get an answer, and sighed. I giggled and messed up his hair. I walked over to Gray and took off his hat, which was still covering his face. I moved Lavender to my shoulder, and put the hat on. I smiled, and then did what no one else expected.

* * *

I ran off… again!

* * *

I laughed hysterically. I couldn't help it, honestly. I just had a feeling that I should run. Then I decided to shout something.

"IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. While running, I jumped in the air, shot up my fist, and cheered. As my feet hit the floor, I immediately began to sprint. I was happy. Every now and then, I would spin, stumble, laugh at myself, then continue running.

"Let's see, where to go, where to hide, where to SPY!" I screamed. Considering there was still a war going on, I shouldn't have said that. Still, I screamed at the top of my lungs and laughed. I laughed so hard that I tripped. I collided with the floor. _Nice to meet you, Mr. Concrete!_ I was still laughing; my thought making me laugh even harder… if that's even possible. My laughs hurt my sides. There I was, crazy random chick, laughing at nothing in particular, in the middle of town. Every comment I thought of made me laugh harder and harder. Soon I couldn't breathe. I began to cough. My coughs turned into a violent coughing fit. I held my hand up to my mouth, trying to muffle my coughs. Not working, I removed my hand. I stared at it in utter shock. All my laughing stopped immediately. A small splatter of bright, glossy, red liquid was now in my palm.

It was _blood_…

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I just love doing that, even if everyone else may hate me for it~ My readers may just be able to get to read chapter 8 as well! I encourage you all to review! Also for those who are just waiting for more Gill, don't worry, he will be appearing soon. Very soon *wink* I think maybe chapter 10 will be the wedding. I'm actually surprised I haven't gotten there yet. **

**~MysteryNightSky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta-Da! Chapter eight! You all are so lucky to have me~ Normally I would have waited until tomorrow, but I'm still making it up to you. This is the last chapter of the day and I'm not sure when I'll post the next one, which is ready, all I have to do is give it to Ace Girl34, my editor! She is the one to thank for my chapters being here. It took a lot of complaining but I got her to edit it for me. Enjoy!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

Blood.

Red liquid.

Beautiful in the sunlight as it shimmers.

I sat up, desperately trying to stop coughing. _Blood ISN'T a good sign! _At that moment, I realized one thing.

I never received a blood transfusion.

I didn't have enough blood to go around coughing up.

My eyes began frantically searching for someone. I _NEEDED_ help. I couldn't see a single soul. A burning lump began to form in the back of my throat.

Crying isn't an option anymore. I won't cry. Not anymore.

I staggered. I wanted to stand, slowly make my way to the clinic that I knew was in town. I had already been there, just the day before, bleeding like I am now, except I wasn't coughing it up yesterday. I suddenly feel a sharp pain. My first reaction is to clutch my stomach, trying to force the pain away.

Here is what I looked like: A medium sized girl. Her eyes sealed, trying not to reveal any pain. One hand was tightly wrapped around her stomach, squeezing it tighter with every wave of pain. Barely standing, her knees began to buckle under her. Soon her legs would give out, and she wouldn't be able to move. Her free arm was searching for support. All her arm found was thin air.

That is what I look like. I was doubled over in pain, desperately fighting to live. I have already lost, but I will put on one final show. I staggered over to the buildings that I saw before closing my eyes. _I'm almost there! Just a few more steps!_

My legs buckled under me. With a finally gasp, I slump down to the floor. My coughing never left; a tiny trail of blood was visible. The small trail came from my hand, the one I had been coughing into.

I want to cry. I haven't cried since I was five, since I found out my true past.

Fighting back tears, I let my head fall down and smash against the floor. Before, I was on my knees, barely able to support myself. Then I gave up. No one was coming to help me. Everyone was too busy for the wedding tomorrow. The one I might never attend. The one that was for me. The one I never wanted.

The concrete felt cool under my cheek. I never realized, but I had gained a fever. My face was red and I was in a cold sweat. I could feel the sweat on my arms.

I did the one thing I NEVER thought I would do.

I prayed.

"Please, dear Harvest Goddess and dear Harvest God. Let me live. Give me the strength to call out for help. Better yet, send me…" I began to mumble, but couldn't finish my prayer. I was engulfed by darkness. The darkness that was once so familiar to me. I was trapped in the darkness before. It had refused to let me go, but I broke free of its horrible grasp.

Darkness once again. I was sitting alone, again. All alone.

The Gods couldn't help me. It was the end for me. All my senses shut down. I couldn't feel the cool, grainy concrete against my cheek anymore. All my pain disappeared.

One thing didn't leave me. The one thing that haunted me since the day I was born.

* * *

Guilt.

* * *

I knew my true past. The real life I was meant to live. The reason I never resembled the King and Queen of Floral Island. I was never _theirs._

When I thought of the truth, in the darkness I felt as if I were falling. Endless falling. Until I reach the fiery depths of hell. I was never meant for heaven anyway.

I would just cause chaos, just like in my lifetime.

In the darkness, I felt something cool run down my face. I wiped my cheek with my hand. I gawked at it. There in my hand was a single tear. I clenched my fist.

* * *

After all these years, death finally got me to cry.

* * *

I broke down, and cried. Letting the tears of 11 years fall, it felt like I would cry forever. I tried to stop, but I couldn't hold back. I curled up in a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Forever crying, forever sleeping.

* * *

-Gill's POV-

How dare father make me find who was making all the noise! I was a prince, not some rotten servant. As I stomped my way across the castle foyer, I had a flash back of what happened yesterday. That crazy girl!

* * *

_*Flashback* Yesterday_

_I was locking up for my father. He is so forgetful! In my hand were important documents on the dreaded wedding and the war information. I'm only eighteen and yet my father insists I get married. He really must want grandchildren. I sighed and turned around. I was about to start waking home, when I was ran into. A strange girl ran into me, causing us both to fall to the ground. I wasn't in the mood for crap like this._

"_Hey you; watch where you're going," I groaned. I was still not in the mood for this crap. I never expected to be spoken to like the way she did._

"_Actually I believe you were not paying attention. I clearly shouted earlier that everyone makes sure they steer clear unless they want to get hurt. I'll have you know that I'm extremely unstable, so you can't expect me to be paying attention." She tries to play innocent. She giggles. It was completely fake._

"_Just apologize and then we can act like this never happened." I hissed at the girl._

"_Someone's __having a bad day__. I'll have you know that I happen to be bleeding, but I'm not complaining. If I can tough it out than you can too or do you need a hug?" She giggles and rubs her forehead. _

_Bleeding you say? A crowd began to form. I don't want attention. I don't want anyone seeing my emotions, so I just glare at the girl. She stands up and dusts her self off. Blood isn't dust. She's covered in blood, on her jeans and on her sea green shirt. She stares at her shirt, obviously upset. She glances at her arm and shrugs. Can she not feel the pain? I continue to glare, still waiting for my apology. I have to set respect somewhere if I am to become king of Castanet Island. This girl is a complete foreigner, obvious because she doesn't know who I am. _

"_Well, I better get going before those two catch up and force me into a dress." She says, pointing to two other men running up after her._

"_Yikes! Well see ya!" She smiles, but I glare. It is the only thing I can do in public. I am supposed to seem cold. It's where I can get my respect. The girl looks taken aback._

"_What? You have a problem with me or something? Or is it the fact that I'm bleeding on the concrete that probably would leave a stain unless someone cleans it up." She points to the small puddle of blood that came from her arm. She is confused, bleeding, and perhaps staining the cement, if that's even possible…_

"_Do you have any idea of who I am?" I ask smugly. I think I can jog her memory. _

"_Nope, I don't actually! Why should I?" She replies and tries to smile innocently. Her smile is strained, as if she is guilty of something. The crowd gasps at her response. She looks around, completely confused, unsure of anything. Two men ran up and stared at both of us. I felt as if I had seen them before. Their stare stays on the girl who is rubbing her forehead. I had been unfortunate to end up under her. I broke most of the fall, and truth be told, she isn't truly that heavy. I didn't have any injures like hers though. _

"_Oh my Goddess! Skyler are you okay, you're sitting in a puddle of your own blood! That is your blood right?" One of the boys asks. It was the one with a blue cap on his head. So her name is Skyler._

"_Oh, my arm is bleeding, isn't it? Hmm, didn't take the time to notice. Oh No! I'm going to stain my favorite jeans!" She tells the boy. The only thing she seems concerned about is her favorite jeans being stained with her BLOOD. She slaps her forehead, only to groan in pain._

"_Owwww…my head hurts!" She whines. . "You're not still gonna make me wear that monster dress, are you?" She asks the boy. She tries to stand but she can't. She grabs the boy for support. How can she only be concerned about being forced to wear a dress? Is she a guest at the wedding?_

"_After all this, all you care about is if you have to wear a dress?" The second boy exclaims. His hair is in a ponytail._

_Focusing back at my reputation I speak, "Ahem! I'd like an apology. You, girl, bumped into me without a word of guilt." I glare at her again. I hear her groan and she turns around._

"_I thought I explained this earlier!" She sighs. Explained what exactly?_

"_Pardon her; she is new to the island, very new. Skyler please introduce yourself, kindly!" The boy in the cap interrupts Skyler from speaking. He adds emphasis on kindly._

_Skyler glares at the boy and then turns around to face me. She looks me up and down, then turns again and heads to a tree. The boy in the cap tries to stop her, but he can't get a grip from the blood. She turns and faces me. We glare at each other. She looks around at everyone, smirks and begins climbing. Soon Skyler reaches the top of the tree and she looks down. I was still waiting._

"_Yo, Blondie! Do you honestly care about a stupid apology?" Her words are slurred. She lost too much blood._

"_Oooh yeah, Hey Gray and Cliff! I need either one of youu tossss me sommme bandagesss. Pwease? I need it so I don't like bleed tooo deattth. Pluus I'm noot climbing down there!" She shouts, voice fading. So the two men are Gray and Cliff._

_Soon after a while two figures are seen coming from the tree. It is Skyler and some other girl in a __witch costume__. The crowd begins to shout and panic. The girl has passed out._

*_End of flashback_*

* * *

That day replayed in my head. Later almost the whole town went to visit the girl. I joined in, just because I didn't want to seem completely heartless, which I wasn't. Soon the girl awakes after the surgery done on her arm. She needs to give information on her blood for a transfusion. She awakes screaming, and tries to figure out where she is. I smirk from the background. Dr. Jin explains everything to the girl. She glances around the room. She suddenly grabs the IV tube connected to her arm. She is scaring the crowd. She's looking for a dare. I kept my expression different from everyone else. My eyes had a daring shine. Skyler's eyes locked on me and narrowed. She accepted. She yanked the tube from her arm. Someone in the crowd screamed for Dr. Jin while others tried to stop her. She jumped on her bed and tried to find a way out. I see her eyes lock onto the window at the end of the hall. She found her exit. I feel a kind of respect for her. I hope it doesn't show.

"See you later!" She screams back at everyone and kicks the window. It shatters and she's…laughing. She jumps out the window and disappears.

Every encounter I had with her was replaying in my head. I want to know who she is. Remembering the whole reason why I was heading outside, I listen. The shouting and laughing stopped. It was replaced with coughing and the…silence. Curious, I open the door to find the crazy girl, Skyler, sprawled out on the floor. Is she dead? I begin to panic. I rush over. I check her pulse. It's slowing down! She was so close to the clinic too. I rush in and call for Dr. Jin. He and Irene come rushing outside. Irene gasps and rushes into the clinic to prepare for the girl. Dr. Jin is examining the girl as I carry her into the clinic. Irene leads me to the back and points to a bed. I lay her down on it. I leave the room, knowing that Skyler is in critical condition. She will need immediate attention if she is willing to live. I walked back out into the waiting room. I sat down on a chair.

All anyone can do is wait and hope she is fighting to live. She has already fought, and is close to losing. A sudden thought crosses my mind. Why do I care? I can't possibly like a girl like her…can I? A new thought crosses my mind, and this one I can't question, because I know it's true.

_Please live to see another day, Skyler! Not that I care or anything..._

* * *

**See! More Gilly like I promised~ Isn't he adorable~ He isn't completely heartless~ Please review and share any ideas, especially for pranks! Don't worry, I'll credit you~ Now I don't owe you anymore chapters for the day! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~MysteryNightSky**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I got carried away with summer. Mostly I've been catching up on my reading and have been playing video games. Also I was trying to figure out a way to introduce new characters, but I gave up. I had to rewrite half of the chapter until it satisfied me. I'll stop talking now ^.^'**

**Enjoy!**

**~MysteryNightSky**

* * *

Skyler's POV

It's cold, dark, and BORING!

Death must be a terrible thing. I had finally stopped my seemingly endless crying. I was now sitting, possibly…if it could be considered sitting. I'm not even sure if I exist or if anything exists. I assume I'm sitting in the darkness. It's very boring. I can barely stand it. All I have left are my thoughts, but I don't feel like thinking. All I feel like doing is exploring. One thing stops me: You can't explore darkness. It's too dark to see anything. I have nice memories that I got the chance to look back on, but while I was crying, I saw my worst memories. The last one was when I was told I had to get married. That confirmed the truth. This wasn't just a realistic dream. It was all real. Every single bit of it. I had the urge to hit something, but what can you hit when you're nothing? Apparently you can hit the supposed 'ground' underneath you. So that's what I did. I punched the ground of nothingness. I kicked the darkness. It was all I could hit other than myself. I was already in enough pain from living that I don't need to be in pain after death. I sighed and tried to think of my past memories.

Music.

One of my most favorite memories was when Cliff showed me music. He convinced my father, with the help of Gray, to let me go to a music festival in the city. I was 12 years old. Gray and Cliff were 13. They showed me their favorite bands and their favorite instruments. I was thrilled. I enjoyed everything. In my opinion Gray and Cliff had great music taste. It wasn't all that classical junk that played at the occasional feast, holiday, or ball. I even learned to play the guitar there. It was a weeklong festival and I was surprised that my father let us stay the entire time. My mother loved my enthusiasm in the arts. She bought me a guitar. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar, made of cherry wood, and had steel strings. I loved it with all my heart. I played the songs that I looked up. I continued learning the notes, learned how to read sheet music, and even wrote my own song. My parents were ecstatic and I was delighted.

The most surprising thing was when Gray and Cliff asked me to teach them. Everyday I led them to my special valley that I discovered. I let them take turns playing my guitar as I showed them the notes and the strings. I taught them all I knew. After a year all three of us could play amazingly. I convinced my parents to buy me two spare guitars. I hid those two guitars until Gray's birthday came. I gave it to him, much to his surprise. He was the happiest I'd seen him in a while. Eventually Cliff's birthday came up and I gave him the other guitar. All three of us played our guitars. We shared songs and we shared guitar picks.

I still have my guitar. So do Gray and Cliff. I'm sure I brought my guitar with me to this new island. That will act as my souvenir from Floral Island as I begin my new life. Possibly. I want to live. I want to live and be able to play my guitar.

I _want_ to live.

I _need _to live.

Jin's POV

The odd girl from the other day wasn't looking good. Her heart rate was slowly decreasing. Her breathing was shallow.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't died yet. What about you, Irene? Do you think she'll make it?" I asked my grandmother, Irene.

"She has a certain spark about her. I haven't seen that kind of spark since Prince Gill's mother died. I think if she finds a reason to fight for her life, she will make it through." Irene replied wistfully. I was surprised by my grandmother's tone. _She's so confident. She is usually so strict and negative. I wonder what it is about this girl that is so different._

"I think it's time we gave her that blood transfusion that she needs." I stated. I walked over to the blood donations. "What's her blood type?" I asked as Irene checked her blood.

"She is O negative…Do we even have that type of blood?" Irene replied, concerned.

"The only two people I knew with that blood type were Prince Gill's mother and Prince Gill himself. I don't think we have anymore." I said, trying to find some spare blood. It was a pure shame that the girl was unfortunate to have O negative. An O negative can only receive O negative blood or they would die. "Irene, go ask Prince Gill if he is willing to donate blood to this girl. I'm not sure if he will be able to give enough, though. If he doesn't I will make a call to the King to see if he can find anyone with O negative blood."

Irene walked out and went to ask Prince Gill. While she did that, I went over to the phone. I quickly dialed the number of the King. It rang and I hoped someone would answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, is King Hamilton available?"_

"_Yes, hold on."_

_*****__call transfers__*****_

"_King Hamilton speaking!"_

"_It's Dr. Jin. This is very urgent. I ask you to make a direct announcement to see if anyone has O negative blood. We have a patient who lost a lot of blood. She is in critical condition and her heart rate and breathing have already slowed. She needs a blood transfusion, but we don't have any O negative blood."_

"_My son has O negative."_

"_Irene is asking him now but I'm not sure it will be enough. If you can recall, it is the same strange girl that appeared yesterday. She never received a blood transfusion and is in now worse condition."_

"_I'll make the announcement when you find out her condition."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Good luck!"_

_*****__Click*_

I placed the phone back on the receiver. Grandmother walks in and tells me, "Prince Gill is willing to give blood! I have already drawn the blood, so give it to the girl!"

"Alright," I say and begin to prepare. I wash my hands and adjust my glasses. I grab the bag of blood and connect it to the IV tube. I take the other end of the tube and insert it into the girl's arm, directly into a vein, using a small needle. _I hope this is enough!_

*Two hours later*

Gill's POV

I made the right decision by giving blood. I was probably the only one on the island with O negative blood. I hope she'll be okay. _She better be okay! I didn't give blood for nothing!_ While I'm going over my thoughts, Dr. Jin walked out and said something to Irene. After that, Irene walked up to me.

"Prince Gill, if you wish, you may now go see the girl. Dr. Jin will be able to explain her current condition."

"Okay." I replied with a small bow. I walked through the doorway that I used before. There I saw her, lying helpless on the bed. It was a huge contrast compared to her behavior when I had met her. She looked much more…gentle…while she was sleeping. I walked over to Dr. Jin as he was writing information on a clipboard that hung from the girl's bed.

"Dr. Jin, explain her condition for me." I asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"She _appears_ to be in a coma, but she is most likely unconscious or sleeping. The increase in blood should wake her. It's not clear, though. Her body reacts differently. Actually….." Dr. Jin began, but didn't finish. My curiosity tempted me to question him.

"What is it, Dr. Jin?" I insisted. I wanted to know more.

"Well….Her body appears to work the same way your mother's did. It's intriguing because she is in no way related to you or anyone in your bloodline. Her body's reactions are extremely similar to how your mother's body reacted."

My mouth hung open. _My mother? But, how? She's been dead for years!_ This girl was odd, but I couldn't see how she resembled my mother so much. Plus she was a foreigner!

"May I stay a while? I wish to think this over. It's curious how I found this girl on the ground and she just happens to resemble my mother." I needed time to understand.

"Very well. Good day, Prince Gill."

I just waved him off. I needed to know just _who_ this girl was. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. _The light shining down on her is making her look like an… angel_. I shook that from my head when I remembered her previous behavior. I sighed, still racking my brain in hopes of any useful information. I touched her hand, and shivered at how cold it was. She felt lifeless, but for a moment, just a single moment, she had a touch like my mother did. I slumped down in the chair, still holding her hand. I closed my eyes. _This is exhausting. Just too much for one day when I have a wedding tomorrow!_

Skyler's POV

Things slowly began to appear. Images. I was….dreaming? I wasn't sure why, but I was. My dream was peaceful. I sat in a valley, surrounded by my favorite flowers. The sun was bright and warm, offering comfort. Then as I finally started to enjoy myself, everything turned dark. I was in the middle of a spotlight, all alone with no warmth. It was cold, very cold. I stood up and looked around panicked. Almost immediately, something caught my eye. I turned and found a second spotlight. In that spotlight was a dress. A _wedding_ dress. When I had fully turned around to face the dress, it was as if all the lights were turned on. I was surrounded. Everywhere I looked, a maid or a soldier blocked my path. I couldn't run away. Behind me were walls of roses, thorns and all. The maids and soldier came closer. The head maid was carrying the dress. I back up as far as I could. All I got was pain and thorns pierced my skin. I cried out in pain as I saw my own blood drip beside me. That's when I screamed bloody murder.

I bolted awake, still screaming. My nightmare was so vivid; I thought it could have been real. I glanced around the room with wild eyes. That's when I screamed again. I panicked and tried to scramble out of the hospital bed. I got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed. I yelped and hit the floor with a _thud._ I fell against the metal rod that held up the curtains. I moaned in pain and tried to lift myself up. My arms wobbled under me as I barely supported myself. I heard a crash come from the other side of the bed. I grabbed the mattress of the hospital bed and hauled myself up. When I opened my eyes, they widened in fear and shock as I saw Blondie on the other side of the bed. I gasped and fell down again. I crawled away from the bed, trying to put as much distance between us. I didn't say anything and scrambled to my feet. My legs quavered as I stood. He blinked and looked at me. I tried to read his expression, but it was a mix of things, most of which didn't make sense. He looked relieved, shocked, and confused. I ran to the open window behind me, hoping to escape. He didn't stop me as I climbed through the window.

On the street, I was dazed and shaken. I didn't remember most of what had happened until I spotted a splotch of blood on the concrete. I looked at my hands, which had light stains of blood. And when I thought things couldn't get any worse for me, I spotted Cliff across the street, looking for me. He saw me and started to run to me. Before I could even turn around and run, I was scooped off my feet and lifted into the air. I was carried bridal style by…Gray. Of course they would trick me like that. I gasped at first and tried to thrash around. Gray had pinned my arms to my side and I still didn't have complete use of my legs. I sighed and gave up.

"You caught me." I whispered. I wiggled my arms free and reached over. I grabbed Gray's hat and gave a small smile. Cliff walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Why do you keep scaring us?" He asked, smiling. I let out a small laugh and put on Gray's hat. Gray rolled his eyes at me and started carrying me to the boat.

"Guess what. I almost died again~" I admitted, pulling the hat over my face.

"What?" They both exclaimed. I let out a nervous laugh and kept my face covered. I heard them both sigh and continue walking. Soon I was able to hear the ocean waves, meaning we were either on the dock or we were already on the ship. I heard voices and doors. I figured that we had arrived onto the ship and I took off Gray's hat. I looked back up at him. He was frowning as if thinking over something, but he didn't notice me. I reached up and put his hat back onto his head. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Good luck~ Bet you'll be pretty in a dress." _Whoa! Wait, what? _ Before I could even react, Gray tossed me onto my bed and ran back out. Cliff ran after him, locking the door from the outside. I could hear them snickering and I looked around. I was back in my room, but what got me angry was that my maids were beside my vanity. I leaped off my bed and banged on the door.

"TRAITORS!" I shouted, pounding harder on the door. One of my maids, Elli, walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that bad. We promise we won't put any make up on you. Deal?" She told me, gently. I realized she was just doing her job and so was everyone else. I sighed and stopped banging on the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Only if I get to pick out my dress, too." I agreed with a sigh. Elli smiled and waved to the others to get a large selection of dresses. The two maids walked back with a pile of dresses each.

"Go through them and take your pick. After that, we'll help you put it on and fix your hair." Elli told me and I nodded. I sat with my legs crossed and began to search. I found that I really was a girly girl at heart and I embraced it. I scanned dress after dress until, believe it or not, I found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful ivory princess-line dress. It had a brilliant red rose on the hip that, for some reason, made me smile. It had a tube top design and had intricate swirls stitched on it in red.

"This is the dress I want." I told them with a smile. My maids stared in awe at the dress I picked and took it.

"We'll give you matching accessories and prepare it all for you. You can rest now." Elli told me, smoothing my hair. I gave a small laugh and watched them picked up all the dresses and walked out. I remembered I had some traitors to take care of. I snuck out of my room and turned myself into a ninja. I stayed in the shadows and I have to say, I make a pretty awesome ninja. No one noticed me and I smirked when I spotted Gray and Cliff talking in the throne room with Vivi, Gale, Luke and Chase. What Luke and Chase were still doing here, I have no idea. I stayed in the shadows until I saw the perfect opportunity. I ran out of the shadows and jumped onto Gray's back. Every one screamed in surprise as I appeared out of nowhere. Gray was struggling to recover from my surprise attack.

"TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME?" I shouted, only half angry. It didn't take me long to pick a dress, but it was cruel to just dump me in my room and run. I covered Gray's eyes and laughed evilly. Everyone else was either recovering from my surprise appearance or laughing. Gray was laughing too, but also trying to uncover his eyes. I let go and jumped off of him. I laughed and approached Cliff next. He was still laughing, but he started to back away.

"Your turn~" I mused, preparing for his punishment. I quickly ran to his side and hooked one arm around his neck. I gave him a noogie and laughed. By now, everyone had gotten over the shock and was laughing. I released Cliff from his punishment and looked at everyone.

"Do something like that again and you'll be punished. You have be warned~" I mused, a mischievous glint in my eyes. I yawned and walked off back to my room.

"Night everyone!" I called as I reached my room. I entered and shut the door behind me. I sighed, remembering that tomorrow was the big wedding day. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Originally, this chapter had more of a GillXHikari/Molly moment, but I wasn't pleased with it. So I rewrote it and yes, big shocker in the middle there. Now Skyler has Gill's attention, and she'll get even more in the next chapter once her secret is out. I've been thinking of ways to write chapter 10 and I hope I'll be able to fit as much humor in it as possible. As you've probably guessed it, chapter 10 is the wedding scene and the ending of Skyler's flashback. I'm thinking of making it halfway through the chapter that Skyler will return to her current position from chapter 1. If any of you noticed, Lavender the squirrel hasn't made an appearance in this chapter and you'll find out why soon enough ;) **

**I love reviews and they're always appreciated. Your reviews encourage me to write~**

**~MysteryNightSky**


End file.
